


but give me a little death

by Vegafalling



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficathon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegafalling/pseuds/Vegafalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficathon fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but give me a little death

She can in a distant hazy way remember Tom as Mr. Reed, her history teacher. He’d been attractive enough to make class a smidge more enjoyable and funny although certainly not as funny as he thought he was. 

In some ways, it was remarkable how little her perception of him had changed even now that she was no longer Casey Blevins, had not been Casey Blevins, and sometimes it felt might not have ever actually been Casey Blevins. 

Tom Reed was very, very normal. Wonderfully so. 

As Danielle Clarkson and Tom Reed got to know each other, the normalcy was the single most attractive thing about him and their relationship. With him, she could just be normal too. She didn’t feel like a quantum particle pinging through the eleventh dimension of the universe as she desperately grasped at understanding and meaning. 

She could just be a person. That was the only thing Tom wanted of her. Someone he could banter with, touch, kiss. 

He didn’t understand the subatomic structure of the Holographic principle, but he did know how to make her laugh and knew how to have fun. It was surprising how much those sort of things mattered at the end of the day. 

She had spent her whole life longing for the extraordinary, and then had more extraordinary than she had ever thought possible thrust onto her shoulders. She really had underestimated the appeal of the usual. And it was so very easy to find with Tom. 

In the dark, she lays next to him and forgets that tomorrow she’s flying to the east coast to poison someone or any of the dozens of other things she has to do. She can put that aside and simply listen to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
